cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Derek Jacobi
Derek Jacobi (1938 - ) Deaths in Film *''The Human Factor (1979)'' [Arthur Davis]: Assassinated on orders from Richard Vernon and Richard Attenborough, who mistakenly believe that Derek is a mole working for the Soviets. *''The Secret of NIMH (1982; animated)'' [Nicodemus]: Providing the voice of an American rat, he is crushed to death by the pulleys and ropes when his former friend Jenner (voiced by Paul Shenar) cuts the ropes that are hoisting up the cinder-block home of Mrs. Brisby (voiced by Elizabeth Hartman). (Thanks to Drew, Aaron, and Tommy) *''Dead Again (1991)'' [Franklyn Madson]: Impaled on a scissors-sculpture at the end of a fight with Kenneth Branagh. *''Hamlet (1996)'' [Claudius]: Crushed with a chandelier by Kenneth Branagh, who then puts poison in his mouth. *''Revengers Tragedy (2002)'' [The Duke]: Poisoned when Christopher Eccleston tricks him into kissing Jean Butler's skull, whose teeth Christopher had coated with poison. His body is shown again later on lying among all the flowers and stuffed animals in front of Sophie Dahl's shrine. (In the DVD audio commentary, director Alex Cox confirms that a special-effects dummy head was used for this later scene.) *''Underworld: Evolution (2006)'' [Alexander Corvinus]: Stabbed with a sword by Tony Curran. He then blows up his ship, killing himself. *''The Riddle'' (2007) [The Tramp]: Commits suicide by wading quite happily into the river Thames and drowning himself at the end of the film. (Thanks to Brian) *''The Old Curiosity Shop'' (2007) [Grandfather]: Dies of old age/natural causes, compounded by grief over the death of his granddaughter (Sophie Vavasseur). (I haven't seen this version, but I'm familiar with the story.) *''Ironclad (2011)'' [Baron Reginald de Cornhill]: Commits suicide by hanging himself to avoid a brutal death by the horde of attackers who are destroying his castle. *''Cinderella (2015)'' [The King]: Dies of natural causes while talking to his son (Richard Madden). *''Horrible Histories: The Movie - Rotten Romans'' (2019) [Claudius]: Deaths in Television *''I, Claudius (1976)'' [Claudius]: Poisoned by eating poison mushrooms. (Thanks to Aaron) *''Richard II'' (1978 TV) [Richard II]: Stabbed in the back by Desmond Adams while fending off Desmond's servants in his dungeon. *''Hamlet, Prince of Denmark (1980 TV)'' [Hamlet]: Slashed with a poisoned blade during a swordfight with David Robb, he dies shortly after killing Patrick Stewart in turn. *''Inside the Third Reich (1982 TV)'' [Adolf Hitler]: Commits suicide by shooting himself in the bunker. *''The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1982 TV)'' [Claude Frollo]: Impaled through on a hook in the wall by Anthony Hopkins in self-defense. *''Cyrano de Bergerac'' (1985) [Cyrano de Bergerac]: Fatally injured by being run over by a carriage, he dies shortly afterwards while talking to Sinead Cusack. *''Marple: The Murder at the Vicarage'' (2004) [Colonel Protheroe]: Stabbed in the back by Jason Flemyng and Janet McTeer; his body is shown afterwards when he's discovered, and the murder is shown in a flashback later on. (Thanks to Hamish) *''Doctor Who: Utopia (2007)'' [Professor Yana/The Master]: Shot with a laser gun by Chip Chung; he then regenerates into a new form (John Simm). *''The Borgias: The Poisoned Chalice (2011)'' [Cardinal Orsini]: Poisoned by Sean Harris after drinking poisoned wine. *''The Crown[[The Crown (2016 series)|: ''Dangling Man (2019)]] [Duke of Windsor]: Dies of laryngeal cancer while bed with Geraldine Chaplin by his side. Gallery Jacobi, Derek Category:Adventure Stars Category:Comedy Stars Category:Drama Stars Category:Family Stars Category:Fantasy Stars Category:Horror Stars Category:Mystery Stars Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:Shakespeare Stars Category:Stage Actors Category:Thriller Stars Category:Voice Actors Jacobi, Derek Category:British actors and actresses Jacobi, Derek Category:BAFTA Award Nominees Category:BAFTA Award Winners Category:Emmy Award Nominees Category:Emmy Award Winners Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:Phoenix Film Critics Society Awards Nominees Category:Atheist Category:Gay actors Category:Actors who died in Kenneth Branagh Movies Category:Actors who died in Len Wiseman Movies Category:Actors who died in William Shakespeare Movies Category:Actors who died while playing Adolf Hitler Category:Deaths in the Disney universe Category:Deaths in the Doctor Who universe Category:Doctor Who cast members Category:People who died in a Cinderella film Category:Cinderella Cast Members Category:People who died in the Underworld Films Category:Frasier Cast Members Category:Death scenes by crushing Category:Death scenes by betrayal Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:Death scenes by poison Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by drowning Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by old age Category:Death scenes by natural causes Category:Death scenes by hanging Category:Death scenes by assassination Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Historical death scenes Category:Death scenes by fatal injuries Category:Death scenes by laser Category:The Crown Cast Members Category:Death scenes by cancer Category:Why/Whodunit Stars Category:Netflix Stars